warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pamela Cakes Onanoff
Pamela Cakes Onanoff (usually referred to as simply "Pam Cakes") was a human mage of Dalaran - and also, secretly, a member of the Violet Eye. Appearance Pam Cakes was a bright eyed and cheerful young woman; a little on the short side, she was chubby cheeked, with a friendly and somewhat infectious smile. She had long, straight black hair which she usually wore loose, and wore several silver rings in each ear. All up, she did not look the part of a member of a secretive organisation of highly-skilled mages - which was a definite asset for her. Instead, for the most part, she resembled any one of the hundreds of mages who could be found all over Dalaran. Pamela typically wore the blue and purple robes that were the signature of the city's mages, again helping her blend in. Personality On the surface, Pam Cakes was cheerful, good natured and bubbly; she laughed a lot, liked sharing jokes and having a good time with her friends. Seemingly perpetually cheerful, she seemed to be determined to make others around her feel the same way. However, while genuine, her friendly nature also was a front which hid a razor-sharp intellect. Pamela had a very analytical mind coupled with a vast storehouse of arcane knowledge. An avid researcher, she was constantly looking for new ways to use spells or improve the use of existing ones. She also knew how to best employ her spells in combat, and was not afraid to do such. More then one opponent had been caught unawares, underestimating due to her disarming appearance, her only to be asploded by a sudden magical attack. Her key area of interest, however, lay in researching magical history and the origins of the arcane arts; she was determined to find out more about the mysterious races that were said to have been the first to use arcane magic. History Born in Dalaran, Pamela came from a family with a long tradition of magic use. Like her younger brother, Sellek Lerenze, she chose to follow in their traditions, training as a mage. She showed an exceptional aptitude during her earlier years, becoming very adept at not only casting but theoretical work in developing different uses for spells. What really caught the attention of others, however was a battle late in the second war, where a desperate Horde group attacked Ambermill in the hope of drawing off alliance forces. Pamela helped defend the town with her spells, defeating the Death Knight who was leading the attack. Not too long afterwards, she met and fell in love with Raffa Onanoff, one of her fellow mages, marrying after the end of the war. It was the combination of her theoretical work and her clear talent for blowing stuff up that bought her to the attentions of others. Pam was covertly recruited by the Violet Eye, a secretive group that were investigating Karazahn, trying to determine what exactly had taken control of the tower. Eager to discover what lay within the tower, as well as to gain access to Medivh's magical libraries, she agreed to join them. her first assignment was to discover a way to get into the tower, something that had so far been thwarting the Violet Eye's researchers. her research was interrupted by two things, however; the first was the birth of her daughter, Waffelle. Unfortunately, the joyous occasion was somewhat soured by the news that her brother and his wife had disappeared while exploring the Burning Steppes. While the official storey was that they were killed by the Horde, she suspected foul play. She began her own investigation into what had happened, suspecting that the pair may have been set up by someone within Dalaran. Just as abruptly, she was summoned to Karazahn by the Violet Eye; they had made a breakthrough with their research into the tower, largely thanks to some of her own discoveries. As a result, they were going to attempt to enter the tower and discover what lay within. Not trusting the situation in Dalaran, she took Waffelle with her, leaving her daughter at Northsire Abbey until she was done with her mission. Confident, she headed off to Dreadwind Pass, using a combination of spells she had developed to force the gate to Karazahn open. Then, along with the rest of her team, she ventured inside. She was never seen again. Since then, other adventurers have entered Karazahn, encountering varying degrees of success. It is now believed that Pam Cakes and her team were killed by one of the entities lurking within the tower; however, like many other victims of Karzahn, echoes of them may exist within the structure. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Articles by Rick R